Love is like a never ending story
by Kiss.Me.Under.The.Misteltoe
Summary: What would have happened if Peter would have been adopted by the Darlings’ next door neighbors at the end of the movie instead of going back to Neverland? What would happen? Full summary inside...Rated M just to be safe
1. The First Betrayal

Peter Pan Fan Fic.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Peter Pan_…sadly, because if I did, the end ((and multiple parts throughout the movie)) wouldn't have been so darn SAD! And what was up with Peter and Wendy not kissing until the very freaking end? I mean golly lolly! Oh, and most of the quotes I don't own either. I just got them off some xanga site.

_**((A/N: When there are bold writings in quotations, that means the narrator, possibly moi, who knows…it's some all seeing person… is talking. Like in the movie. Ok? K.))**_

**Summary**: What would have happened if Peter would have been adopted by the Darlings' next door neighbors at the end of the movie instead of going back to Neverland? Would he and Wendy still be best friends? Would Peter ever realize he was truly, madly, deeply in love with Wendy? ((A/N: This story is set in New York City, not London…so forget all about London…Ok? Can you do that for me? Please? You can't? Well fine then! Leave! pouting…..Oh you're back! Yaaaay for me!))

** Prologue**

Peter Pan turned around to take one last look at his beloved Wendy before he flew off towards the second star to the right all the way to Neverland. He caught her sparkling eyes and smiled, she waved at him as a tear fell down her cheek and he felt his heart break. His beautiful angel was crying, his Wendy Darling was hurt because of him. Why was he flying so far away from her when all he wanted was to be near her and to hold her and never let go? Why did it hurt to see her like this? Was this what she was talking about when they danced in the woods? Was this "love"? He didn't know, but he did know that all he wanted to do was be with her. If he could just stay with her for the rest of their lives that would be too amazing…After all, to live would be an awfully big adventure. He smiled again and turned around, flying right through the window and onto Wendy's bed.

"Wendy Maura Angela Darling, would it be quite alright if I were to stay with you?" Peter asked, trying his best not to laugh hysterically at his impression of a British gentleman.

"Why yes! What made you change your mind Peter Pan?" Wendy inquired as she, also, tried not to laugh at their little jokes.

Dropping his little act and becoming deadly serious, Peter looked into her eyes and said, "Let's just say I realized how totally boring Neverland would be without my little Lost Boys…" Peter looked down and then, to Wendy's complete amazement, blushed as he continued. "And without you…" Now it was Wendy's turn to blush and look down, flattered beyond belief.

"Well then…uhhh…let's tell mother and she'll figure out where to put you Peter." Wendy stammered, getting down from the bed.

Mary Darling stood looking at her daughter in awe. Her little girl…flirting with that savage boy! Flirting! Her Wendy! Her BABY! _No, this couldn't be. Absolutely not. No freaking way. Not her little baby, no they weren't flirting, they were simply…playing. Yes, that was it, they were playing. Playing make believe. Right, keep telling yourself that Mary, because telling yourself that you're the Queen of England makes it so doesn't it? _

Mary shook her head and went to the hallway closet to get some blankets for the boys so she could think about what to do before Wendy and that boy came to ask her if he could stay.

"MARY! The Watson's are here!" George shouted exasperatedly from downstairs.

_ What! Why are they here at 11:00 in the evening!_ Mary thought as she descended down to the foyer.

"Harold! Amelia! To what do we owe this pleasure?" Mary said, keeping her tone cheery as she greeted the unexpected arrivals.

"Well we heard a great ruckus, and we wanted to know what it was all about. Sorry to intrude." Harold said as he looked around the living room.

"Oh, well Harold I'm sorry to say that nothing is quite out of the ordinary over here." _We just "adopted" 5 little boys is all, and have to find a home for the one that my little baby is in love with…nothing out of the ordinary at all! _Mary thought with a slight pang of anger.

"Oh, alright then we'll just be leaving. Sorry to intrude, see you soon." Amelia said as Harold gave her her coat and opened the door.

Of course, just at that moment, when Harold and Amelia were halfway through the door, that wretched Peter Pan came, literally, flying down the stairs Wendy right on his tail.

"Mother, can Peter stay as well?" Wendy asked with a fire in her eyes that Mary had never seen before.

"Wendy Maura Angela Darling, what have you been taught about manners? That was very disrespectful!" George bellowed.

"Why, who is this George?" Harold asked, with Amelia by his side, apparently they were both fascinated by this unruly little boy.

"I am Peter Pan, the leader of the Lost Boys and the ruler of Neverland. I've decided that I want to grow up, so I'm staying here!" Peter announced to the Watson's…and to George, who hadn't heard his little plan yet.

"What? Mary what is he talking about? We can't keep ALL of them! Think of the expense!" George whispered firmly, trying not to let the Watson's hear.

"All of them? There are more like this little boy running around in this house?" Harold inquired.

"Yes, there are the Lost Boys, and they've decided to make us their parents. So we have acquired five new sons tonight…excluding Peter." Mary declared with a sigh.

"Why you can't possibly keep ALL of them!" Amelia exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Well, unless you and Harold would like to take a couple, we're going to have too." George teased.

Harold and Amelia exchanged a meaningful look and when Harold nodded, Amelia hugged him and smiled. "George, Mary, we would love to take at least one. You both know how we've been dying to have children, but can't, and this would help save you from the poor house, and would give us the chance we never thought we would get."

Now it was time for George and Mary to exchange a significant look. "Why that'd be splendid Amelia!" Mary chuckled.

"Mother you can't possibly!" Wendy shrieked as she and Peter exchanged worried glances.

"Wendy, there is simply no way we can keep all the boys. You know that. They can have the twins, Tootles…and Peter." Mary said, looking down.

"Oh we'd simply adore having Peter! And twins! Harold, we'll have TWINS!" Amelia exclaimed, noticeably thrilled.

"But MOTHER!" Wendy cried, as Peter put his arm around her shoulders and let her hug him for dear life.

"It's okay Wendy, we live right next door, so you'll still see everyone everyday. By the looks of it, you and Peter are the same age, so you'll be in the same classes every now and again when your schools combine for special things. It will be okay Wendy, honestly." Amelia said, trying to comfort the crying child.

Peter looked down at his weeping angel and sighed, it would hurt her so much if they weren't under the same roof…but he knew it would be for the best. Because frankly, the love that they shared was getting so strong, so fast…Peter Pan was scared for the first time in his life. So, he let his little Wendy bird weep in his arms a little longer while he thought of what to say, and looked at his new parents. "I know my brothers ma'am, and they would love if they could stay with you…as would I."

Wendy stiffened in Peter's arms and pushed him away from her, wiping her tears away. He couldn't even look her in the eye he was so ashamed of what he was doing, so she turned her back on him and sprinted up the stairs into the spare bedroom to cry some more…she thought he had loved her…she thought that he actually cared…and he did, he just couldn't tell her.

Soooo...what did ya think? Like it? I hope so...I love it so far...Check out my other story called I'll Be, if you like Sailor Moon...haha...Hmm...I love this thing, I'm going to write more tonight because studying for exams is just sooooo not in style right now. ;) Just kidding. Bye people! R & R please:)


	2. Look at how the stars shine for you baby

**Chapter One: Look at how the stars shine for you baby**

"**It had been four years since Peter Pan had decided to abandon Neverland to be with his Wendy, four years since he had decided to let the Watson's adopt him…and four years since he had broken Wendy's heart, despite trying his hardest not too. He and Wendy were now 16 and 17 years old respectfully, and had stayed close despite the things that happened in their ever changing lives. Tonight was the night of Wendy's 16th birthday and Peter was scared out of his mind. "**

Peter "Watson" sighed as he looked up at the ceiling in his bedroom, a mural of the night sky, complete with the second star to the right of course, and tried not to think about what was going to happen in the matter of a little less than three hours. His Wendy Darling was turning SIXTEEN, she was almost a grown woman…and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop seeing her as a little girl…a child…how she looked when they had first met, but he knew that she wasn't that little girl anymore. Not like the little girl he had got in a fight with four years before about who was going to adopt him, thankfully she'd gotten over her little hissy fit the next day when she came to her senses about everything, she claimed she had just been a little frustrated about the fact that someone he barely knew was taking him away form her. She was so much more ladylike...No, he knew she was a lady, on the verge of adulthood...and somehow that scared him out of his mind. Maybe because he knew they were growing up, maybe it was because he knew she might figure out that she didn't HAVE to be with him...or maybe it was because he loved her so much it killed him and he had never told her. _Yup, that last one would most likely be it Pan...God you're such an idiot...you got her present for her three months ago, and now you're chickening out? Shit, you can't back out now, it's too late for that. The plans have been made and it is TIME for you to grow up and do what you need to do Pan. Just do it!_ Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts and got up from his bed, heading to his closet to pick out his outfit for the party that night.

Wendy's parents had conceeded to let her have a party with only her friends at the fanciest club/restaurant in the city, Loca. It was an exclusive club that only the VIP's got to partake in, and the restaurant had been booked solid since the day it opened. Luckily, Wendy's father had gained confidence after taking in three unruly little boys and had decided to run for mayor of New York...and won. So needless to say, his only daughter got whatever she wanted for her Sweet 16, meaning a private party at Loca. The theme of the party was 'Dress as your inner self', and he was going as a mobster, naturally. His suit was an Armani custom that was pinstriped, his shoes were Dolce & Gabana **_((A/N: Do D & G MAKE men's dress shoes? I don't know because I'm not a man...but let's say they do...)) _**and he even had a plastic (although it looked real) Tommy Gun. He looked at himself in the floor length mirror on the inside of his door and smiled, she was gonna love it. Grabbing the little, golden wrapped box that held her present and his cell phone he headed out the door towards Loca.

The party was just getting started when Peter arrived and when he caught sight of Wendy, his breath caught in his throat. She was just as beautiful as he had always seen...but there was something different about her as she caught his eye and her eyes sparkled and she smiled. She hadn't told him what she was going as, but maybe that's because he already knew...she was an angel. Her white, beaded dress clung to her in just the right places, yet flowed away from her body in wisps whenever she took a step...giving the illusion she was gliding on air. Her gossamear, feathered wings were small and dainty unlike the huge, bulky ones most people wore. They fit her body perfectly, like they were meant to be there, and he, as well as everyone else, knew they were. Her halo was somehow fastened above her, so you couldn't see where it was attached, and it too was a glowing white. She glided towards him and he found it increasingly harder to breathe, his heart pounding so loudly he knew everyone around him would hear...especially her.  
"You like it?" The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as she whispered in his ear, sending not only chills down his spine but also taking his breath away. Her perfume swept into his nostrils, a mixture of roses, rain...and pure Wendy.

"I should've known you were coming as an angel. I've always thought you were one, but you know that." He replied, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as their favorite slow song came on, Far Away by Nickelback. "Wend, I know it's way to soon for presents...but will you open mine?" He asked her, palms sweating, before he got to scared and decided to pretend he forgot it at home.

"Oh, umm sure Peter. Let's go up to the balcony outside, ok?" She took his hand and led him up the stairs to the second floor, to the balcony over looking the park. When they got to the balcony, a light snow was falling and Peter hugged Wendy from behind, twirling with her as she laughed, resting her head against his chest and snuggling closer to him to escape the cold.

Taking out the little golden box with one hand, and covering her eyes with the other, he whispered in her ear, "This is for all the times we've been through...and all the times to come. Love you Wend." he put the box in her hands and took his other hand away from her eyes.

She looked at the golden box and then into his eyes, a question in hers. Untying the little white bow she slowly opened the box and gasped. Pulling out the tiny, gold locket shaped like a heart tears formed in her eyes. "Peter! This is amazing...you shouldn't have..." He smiled and took the box.

"Open it." Wendy paused, a little scared...a little excited...a little in love...and opened the heart. Inside were two pictures, the one on the left of Peter and Wendy taken the day after they returned from Neverland and the one on the right of them again, but this time they were older, heads pressed together, a secretive smile playing on their lips, reflected in their eyes. The tears spilled over her eyelids as she clutched the locket to her chest and tried not to sob. Peter frowned and pulled her into a giant hug, "I didn't mean to make you cry Wend...I swear...I wanted it to be something special." She let out a quiet sob and looked into his eyes, tears still spilling from hers.

"These aren't sad tears Peter...they're amazed and happy tears. I love it so much Peter, nothing else will ever compare to this gift. Nothing." He smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her into his chest once again. Peter didn't know how long they stayed up there on that balcony intertwined, not saying anything, just thinking and breathing, relishing in each others warm embrace, but by the time they went back downstairs the other guests were starting to leave. Wendy sighed and made her rounds before everyone left, thanking them for coming and such, every once in awhile catching Peter's eye and smiling her bright eyed smile that made his heart soar.

Once everything had settled down and everyone else had left, Peter and Wendy took one final last dance to their song and laughed about their memories of one another the last four years. When the bouncer had had enough of their song and kicked them out of Loca, they walked home in the snow and held hands the whole way to her house. They reached her front door and there was an awkward moment when they were deciding whether or not to kiss, in the end they settled for a rigid hug and a peck on the cheek from him. Wendy was satisfied none the less and skipped inside, Peter laughing as she did. He waited until Wendy was safely inside and headed next door to his own room.  
That night, Peter couldn't sleep...he still had one aspect of his present that he hadn't given Wendy, and he needed some help to give it to her. He closed his eyes and thought of Tinkerbell, saying her name and asking her to come help him. A few minutes later he heard her tinkling bell sound at his window and let her into his room, informing her of his plan. When he was done, Tink looked furious for a moment until she realized how serious and in need Peter was, then he saw her soften and she agreed to help him. Giving Peter a little pouch of her fairy dust she started her return flight to Neverland. Peter shook some fairy dust onto himself and tucked the pouch into the pocket of his jeans. Flying out his window he flew next door and knocked on Wendy's window, rousing her from her slumber.

"Pe-Peter? What are you DOING here?" Wendy asked, confused and wiping sleep from her eyes so she could focus on him.

"I'm here to take you on a little trip my girl." She could actually hear the smile in his voice, and she groaned...the "trip" he was asking her to go on couldn't be a good thing...Well, it would be a good thing...just not necessarily a legal thing...Throwing the comfortor from her body she got out of bed forgetting that she was practically naked, wearing only boy short underwear and a camisole. When she heard Peter's sharp intake of breath she swore and grabbed the comfortor, trying frantically to cover her body. "Pan! Turn around so I can get dressed! It must be 20 degrees out there!" She quietly yelled.

"15 degrees actually," Peter responded flying back out the window and laughing.

Once Wendy was finished dressing she told Peter to skip the spiel about "thinking happy thoughts" (because her thoughts were always happy when he was around) and waited patiently as he sprinkled the pixie dust on her and immeadiately started to float in midair...and got the chills. No matter how many times she flew she would never get used to the experience of being high above the clouds and feel the air rushing past her ears. It was more exhilarating than anything else she'd ever imagined. After a few moments Peter motioned for her to fly lower and to follow him, she nodded and was a little shocked when they landed on top of a building near Times Square...and even more shocked when she saw the champagne and strawberries set up on a picnic blanket.

"Pan...what's going on?"

"This is just another part of your present Wend." He whispered, drawing her closer to him and looking into her eyes, searching into her soul.

"You REALLY didn't have to do this Peter...seriously...this is too much..." He chuckled and eased down onto the blanket, pulling her down with him.

"Yeah I did Wend...yeah I did..." He opened **((AN: Do you pop a champagne bottle? Like by taking the cork out? Or do you open it? Seeing as how I'm 1) Not very cultured in alcoholic beverages and 2) I just don't know...))** the champagne and poured them each a flute and took a strawberry from the bowl sitting between them, popping it into his mouth. Then, seeing as how the shock had been erased from her face Peter handed fed her a strawberry and pulled her closer to him, cuddling her and burying his face into her hair. When all the strawberries were gone and the champagne had been reduced to a few lingering sips at the bottom of the bottle, they sat back on their backs and watched the stars. All of a sudden a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Did you see that?" Wendy asked, excited beyond belief at seeing her first shooting star.

"Yeah, I did actually..." Peter replied, taking joy in the fact that she was so happy.

"Well what did you wish for?" She asked, turning on her side to look at him.

"You know you're not allowed to say what you wished for...it won't come true." He teased, brushing a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ears.

"...Oh..." Wendy sighed, looking down at the blanket and looking disappointed. It was at that very moment that Peter couldn't take it anymore...he kissed her. Full on, French kiss with all the trimmings. When he finally pulled away and layed back on his back, a meteor shower was raging above them and he started to glow...Pink, of all colors...because of her hidden kiss. Wendy rolled back onto her own back and reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. And whispered, "Peter...I love you..." All Peter could do was smile...

((AN: Sooooo soooooo sorry about any grammatical/spelling errors in this chappie, I have to resort to typing it in Word Pad bc my stupid Microsoft Word won't work...gah...oh well, anyways, also sorry about the delay in the time it took to put up this chappie...partially due to writer's block, although I have where the story is headed all planned out I just couldn't think of how to write it...so sorry again if this is a little non-descriptive...Welps, love ya guys! R & R as always please and thank you!))  
((AN 2: Oh, and does anyone know how to freaking indent things when you post them? It's REALLY getting on my nervicals! grrrrrr Thanks! Don't forget to R&R!))


End file.
